Sorry I'm Jealous
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: No matter what Sam does, Carly does it better. She's sick of it. She wants what Carly has.


Sam sat in English class. It was her junior year of high school and she was recently set out on an assignment. Mrs. Brown was talking about feelings and emotions of some sorts and assigned the class to write about their lives in a certain emotion. Sam didn't know what she was going to do.

In fashion design class with Mrs. Cantwell, she stood by Carly, her best friend since third grade. They both worked on the dresses they designed and sewed them all by themselves. Carly was pinning the pieces together as Sam was finishing hers. She didn't know what she was doing in that class but she needed something under life classes to graduate. The blonde was proud of the blue dress she made. It was sweet, feminine and had a twist of Alice on it. She loved the black lace over the blue silk and the black bow on the waist.

Carly's dress was pink and very plane. It had no touch to it whatsoever. Sam viewed it as a hospital gown for the emergency room in Ponyville or something along the line. She was confident that the teacher would love her dress because she was a big fan of lace.

"Let me see your dresses now." she said. Sam turned the mannequin to show her. "Oh..."

"Oh what?"

"Well... I haven't seen anything like it before." the way she said it was insulting. "Carly, can I see your dress?" It was shocking the way Mrs. Cantwell reacted. "Very excellent Carly!"

"What are you talking about!" Sam snapped. "It's so boring! There's nothing on it, not even a belt!"

"A dress doesnt need detail on it to be fashonable Sam."

Sam huffed and shook her head. In creative writing Sam sat by Carly once more. They had to write about romance. Sure Carly was romantic. She's been dating Freddie Benson for some time now. Her best friend secretly didn't approve of them dating. She was going to ask him out when Carly popped out right in front of her.

Carly's story about a romance between a celebrity and an old friend got everyone talking. Sam read it and shook her head in dissapointment. _This is more like a fantasy. No way can any of this happen in real life. _Her story, about a forbidden romance between a girl and a man who was dating somebody else had her crazed for reviews and opinions. But nobody stopped by to read it. There was a crowd over Carly's desk.

"I love it Carly, it's so good!"

"I can make art for it if you want!"

Frustrated, Sam grabbed her work and walked home. It was raining in her mind and on her head. Her shoes pressed into the mud as her eyes bled out salt water. _Whats so great about her anyway? _She could sit in the rain and die. She didn't care. Everything she wanted was taken and she couldn't steal it.

"Howdy Sam!"

"Ugh..." Sam rolled her eyes to see Danny her next door neighbour from Texas. The cowboy was sitting at his porch until he jumped out to greet her. "Go away Danny!"

"Whats the matter little darling?"

"I said buzz off!" she snapped. Her door slammed in his face. All the item's from her bag spread on the floor. _I think I know what I'm gonna write._ Sam pulled out a pen and some paper and sat on her cracked desk.

Does it seem like no matter what you do, your best friend still gets all the attention? I've had it worse than you. You don't know what it's like to work your ass off on something and in return become ignored! Carly Shay does the same thing and yet shes getting numbers from seniors! Hot seniors!

But what the hell can I say? She's ten times prettier, smarter, cooler, more talented and popular than I am. I don't get it! What does she have that I don't? Sure she's a good girl and I'm not but the thought of being a goodie two shoes makes me want to puke myself.

She dresses in nice clothes and had pretty hair growing down her back. She lives in a nice apartment with a cool guardian and a hot guy living across from her and everyday she gets something, whether it's tangible or not. What about me? Let's see... I live with my single mom in a trailer park. I have to work at Chilie My Bowl (I quit after three days but then was forced to start working again) to help her pay the rent. The neighbour is a weird ass cowboy who hits on my mom and has an ugly as hell son who thinks were going to fall in love. I look at myself in the mirror, and I hear voices tell me the truth.

_Your poor, ugly, stupid and untalanted. Your just a sidekick and that's all you'll ever be. _Their right. About everything. Carly's beauty magnifies boys from every direction. She stole my crush from me. I thought that since I was on a hot web show, some guys would think I was attractive, but none of them do. Just the ugly ones. Carly is a rose and I am a weed.

I work hard in school, even in electives. We have fashion and creative writing classes together. Today, we made dresses. Mine was unbelievably pretty and hers was just... plain. Yet Mrs. Cantwell loves hers over mine. She thinks I'm overdoing it but Carly's under-doing it! "A dress doesn't need to be detailed to be fashionable." Fashion my ass!

And everyone loves her more when she writes a romance. Mine was ten times better! Yet people love to read her book about a celebrity pairing up with a regular guy. I'm sorry but I couldn't call it real. I could never imagine a teen star in those bad conditions and I just can't see why people think it's so good! Mines about a forbidden romance. If it was a movie, I'll bet my own ass it'll win a lot of Oscars!

But what I want more than some appreciation and sympathy is the guy that should date me, not her! She never even liked him and suddenly she's asks him out? Now their going to prom together! Unbelievible! I remember when Freddie Benson was my best friend. We'd chase each other in the park with sticks and make mud pies. Right now, we should be on a bridge under the mood. But no, Carly took it from me!

She's my best friend. But I might go mad if I'm around her any longer. What makes her so much better than me anyway? I am way more talented than her in so many ways. She cant sing for shit like I can nor can she dance. But there are so many things you can use to compare us.

Shes the bride. I'm the bridesmaid.

Shes the queen. I'm the servant.

Shes cheer captain. I'm on the bleachers.

Shes perfect. I'm not.

So why am I still friends with her? She ruined my life. Something should happen in hers. If I could make one wish, it would be to have everything she's got, because that's who I should be!

Sam didn't make any corrections or look it over. She just folded it up and handed it in the next day. About a week later, she was asked by the teacher to see her.

"What?" she growled.

"I read your essay." said the teacher. "And I'm surprised at you."

"I know I used bad language but..."

"Your were angry. I understand."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, actually Sam... I went through the same thing. My best friend had it all. Even the guy. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." said Sam. She grabbed her easy A and walked out of class. She walked with Carly to her apartment to do a web show. And when she left, her essay slipped out of her pocket. Carly picked it up and read it.

"No... how can she think that?"

"Carly I forgot---" Sam stopped and slammed to door. "Please tell me you didn't read it!"

"I did." said Carly guiltfully. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry won't cut it Carly Shay!" Sam's yelling got the boys coming. "Why is it that you get all the attention? You get all the appreciation and encouragement and I don't get a damn thing! You ruined my life Carly!"

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"You get everything! You have the house and the popularity and the guy and everything! I get nothing! For your information Carly Shay, I live in a trailer park, next to a family of hillbillies and I work to help mom pay the rent! Everyone loves you, but what about me? What the hell makes you so special?" Carly was breathing heavily looking at Sam crying like never before. "If it weren't for you, I'd have it all! But you had to go and destroy my life!"

"Whats the matter with you?"

"Nothings wrong with me!" Sam screamed. "It's you, you sweet little backstabber! You even took Freddie from me when I told you I was going to ask him out!" she didn't care if Freddie was right there."I hate you Carly Shay! I hate you for ruining my life and taking away my power! I wish I had everything you had!" The poor girl burst into tears as she ran out sobbing like never before.

**I'm very sorry if this offended any of you people. But this is how I feel. I'm sorry but I needed to release my feelings and I'm actually crying as I'm telling you this. I'm sorry I bore you with my hard work. I'm sorry I'm not as good as others. I'm sorry for being jealous.**


End file.
